Konjou Samurai
by Ino the goth
Summary: On a mission, Naruto is killed. Seven years later, the others find a new village, and there they find the surprise of a lifetime [character death kinda]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto and I do not own this Fanfiction. It was written by my sister who gave me permission to post this for you all.

Chapter one

Sasuke felt the colour drain from his face. He knew it; this is where he was going to die. His body was frozen by a Jutsu and he was helpless as he watched the unusual kunai fly at him in its finishing move. He couldn't hear Naruto or Sakura, all his attention was focused on the strange kunai that was heading towards his heart. He felt ashamed really, that he wasn't strong enough. He wasn't strong enough to beat this man. And he so wanted too. He wanted to kill his brother, Itachi, and get his revenge. The only way to prove that he was strong enough was to beat strong opponents. And now, he was going to die, before he could get his revenge. He couldn't fight the jutsu, so he closed his eyes and waited for his end to come. As soon as he had accepted his fate, he felt something push him roughly aside. Surprised, he snapped his eyes open as he stumbled, the jutsu wearing off. To his shock, he saw that is was Naruto who had pushed him out of the way. Sasuke opened his lips to ask Naruto why he did that, then he realised. The Kunais' target was now Naruto, who didn't have enough time to react. His eyes widened in fear.

"Naruto!" He screamed, making his throat sore. Time seemed to go so slowly as the Kunai neared Naruto, who tried to dodge, but to no avail. His eyes widened as it struck him in the chest, ripping his lungs up. It did not hit the heart, but near enough to cause major damage. The kunai stayed lodged within the blonde's body as he shuddered. His legs gave way and he started to fall. Sasuke, horrified, lunged forward and caught the blonde before he could hit the ground. Sasuke held Naruto gently as Sakura ran up to them, her eyes wide in horror.

"Why? You idiot! Why?" Sasuke asked, almost glaring accusingly at the blonde. Naruto gave a little smirk and coughed up blood, saying,

"You should be grateful, teme. I thought -cough- you wanted to -cough- kill your brother."

Sasuke shook his head and said,

"You shouldn't have done that! What about you! Don't you want to be Hokage?"

"Heh. I -cough- will be -cough- Hokage, no matter -cough- what."

His back arched as he hissed in pain. The kunai was no ordinary kunai. It contained poison, the most potent in the world. Naruto didn't stand a chance. Naruto's eyes rolled back as he convulsed, Sasuke clinging almost fearfully onto him. They watched fearfully as Naruto's convulsions became more violent. Naruto then gave one last violent convulsion and lay still in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was not sure how long it was that he stared at his fallen friend's face. A few seconds? A few Minutes? An hour? He did not notice. All he did notice was how the bright light in Naruto's eyes seemed to dim and then disappear completely. Sasuke felt something wet on his cheek. He lifted his hand to his face and realised that he was crying. He couldn't help it; the only true friend he had ever had was now lying dead in his arms. Sasuke felt so guilty. Naruto shouldn't have sacrificed himself for me, he thought. Sasuke felt a pain in his chest. It ached horribly and he wished for it to disappear, but he knew that it would never leave. It would haunt him for the rest of his life. He then became aware of Sakura sitting beside him, violent sobs wrenching from her as she held one of Naruto's now cold hands.

"What a pitiful thing he is. Why are you crying for him?" asked a voice. Sasuke's head snapped up; he had forgotten their adversary. A growl burst from Sasuke's lips. He wanted to rip this man limp from limp. He wanted blood and he wanted it now. Sasuke gently laid the body of his comrade and friend onto the ground and stood up, bringing Sakura with him.

"Come on Sakura, let's kill this bastard. Make him pay for killing our dobe." Sakura sniffed, and then nodded, pulling out a kunai. The man before the sneered and said,

"What are you going to do? Pester me to death?" Sasuke gave a low roar and charged, surprising the man. Sakura didn't hesitate either, a second behind Sasuke. Sasuke flashed behind the man, drawing a kunai, slashing at him and hearing a satisfying cry as he sliced along the mans back. Sakura then cut one of his arms. Sasuke sneered and continued his merciless butchers' job on the man, blood splattering the ground around them. Soon, Sasuke got bored of playing and appeared in front of the man, with one of the man's own kunai held up. Sasuke smirked and said,

"I think that you should have a taste of your own medicine, don't you think so, Sakura?"

"Yes, he should." She answered almost coldly. The man's eyes widened in fear as Sasuke plunged the kunai into his chest. The man screamed in pain, which turned into a squeal. Sasuke and Sakura watched, in sick fascination, as the man's eyes rolled back into his head, and his body started to convulse. The convulsions became more violent and then the man gave one more jerk, lifting off the ground and then laid a still as Naruto did. Sasuke stared at the body of their opponent, satisfied. He then heard Sakura start to cry again and he looked at her. She had her face buried in her hands as her shoulders shook from her sobs. Sasuke walked around the corpse and took her in his arms, needing her comfort as much as she needed his. She cried on his chest for a while and then Sasuke said softly,

"Come on. We should get back to Naruto. We… we will return his body to Konoha for a proper burial, and not leave him lying in the dirt. He doesn't deserve that." Sakura looked up and him and nodded, sniffing. The turned back and walked towards the location of Naruto. They then stopped when they realised that something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Naruto's body was gone.

Panicked, they looked desperately around the area for the body of their friend. But they found nothing. Then Sakura found his Forehead protector. She gave it to Sasuke. He looked at it. Most of the blue cloth was stained black with blood, and there were a few specks on the metal piece. Sasuke bit his lip, and then sighed sadly. He turned to Sakura and said,

"Come on. We need to go tell the others."

She nodded and started to follow him.

---------------

Sasuke and Sakura made their way towards Konoha as fast as they good, wanting the comfort of their friends. When they reached Konoha, however, they paused, reluctant. How will they react to the blonde's death? Will the others hate them? For not being able to defend Naruto? Eventually, they stopped outside the gates of Konoha, not wanting to step inside. It was several minutes until they had the courage to step into the village, and when they did, all they could think about was their blonde team-mate. Sasuke quickly lead Sakura to the Hokage tower, not wanting to meet the others, not yet anyway. When they entered the building, they asked to speak with the Hokage alone. Shizune looked surprised, but allowed them to. When they entered, they found the blonde woman at the desk, cursing as she signed numerous papers. Sasuke coughed, getting the elders attention. She looked up, annoyed. She blinked when she saw them and said,

"You're back earlier then expected." She then stopped, frowning when she realised that they had a missing team member.

"Where's Naruto?"

"That's why we're here." Sasuke said quietly. Beside him, Sakura gave a dry sob. Tsunade scowled at this.

"What about him?" She asked, almost sharply.

"He's…He's… Oh god Tsunade-sama! He's dead!" Sakura burst out and then hugged herself, shaking slightly under the gaze of the older woman as tears ran down her pale cheeks. The woman turned deathly white. She was silent for a while and said simply,

"Go, now. Please."

Without another word, both left the office into the bustling activity of Konoha, but not before Sasuke placed Naruto's blooded Forehead Protector on the woman's desk. Rumours later went around the village that the Hokage had shut herself in her office, and she was crying. The villagers wondered what had made the blonde Hokage so upset.

Sasuke walked with Sakura, neither of them really noticing where they were going. They then ran into the very people they didn't want to face; the rest of the rookie nine as well as Gai's team. Sasuke was so tempted to turn around and walk away then stay and face his failure as a friend and team-mate. Kiba looked at them, smiling, which fell once he saw their sombre faces. Ino approached them and asked,

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, looking around for the blonde. Sasuke closed his eyes, willing the pain in his chest to go, to disappear. He found that breathing became very difficult for him. Well, he didn't cry, but Sakura did. The pink haired girl flung herself at Ino, hugging the blonde tight while crying her heart out. The others seemed shocked at this and turned to Sasuke, noticing the pained expression on the Uchiha's face.

"What happened?" Chouji asked, stopping in his eating, concern showing in his voice.

"He's dead." Sakura cried into Ino's shoulder. They paled at this and all looked like as if they were about to cry. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into the grieving faces of his other friends. Yes, he did consider them friends, but to Sasuke, the only true friend he had was Naruto. And he was now gone, along with his calming presence and Sasuke felt afraid for the first time since becoming a genin, as if the mere presence of the blonde had made him feel safe, secure, and that had been ripped away from him heartlessly.

"How?" Kiba asked softly.

"It's my fault." Sasuke said suddenly. They looked at him, their gaze slightly accusing.

"It's my fault. It should have been me, not him that died. That shot should have been for me! Why did he push me out the way, please answer me, why!" Sasuke pleaded of them, tears in his eyes. The others looked again, but this time they looked sympathetic to the Sharingan wielder's pain. They were all silent for a while and Shino said quietly,

"Naruto would have preferred to die saving his friends. He is that kind of person. Don't let his sacrifice go to waste."

Sasuke nodded, taking those words to heart. He made a promise that day, and that was to always, always look out for his team-mates and friends, no matter what. In memory of Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sasuke sighed, looking at his wolf ANBU mask. It had been 7 years. 7 years since Naruto's death, and Sasuke still hadn't accepted that fact. The others tried to help him to forget, but Sasuke knew that he wouldn't, he couldn't forget that easy. He still woke up sometimes with the nightmare of Naruto's death. God how he hated those dreams. Sasuke placed his ANBU mask onto the desk in front of him, and then opened one of the draws, and took something out. It was a Forehead protector. Tsunade had given it back to Sasuke, saying that it gave her too many memories that were painful. That was true, but Sasuke could never bring himself to throw it away. It was something that was precious to Naruto, and Sasuke would have felt guilty if he did something like throwing it away. He then reached back into the draw and brought out a cloth and became to polish the metal piece. He had gotten ride of the blood on the metal, but the cloth was far too stained to even attempt to clean the blood off.

He sat there for several minutes, rubbing the metal piece. He then stopped and held it up, the sunlight glinting of its shiny surface. He sighed, replacing the protector in its home, and sat there staring at it for what seemed like hours. He then closed the draw with a sharp snap. He sighed once again, thinking about what had happened over the last few years. He remembered that shortly after Naruto's death, sound Nins came to offer him training with Orochimaru. Sasuke almost accepted, but then he stopped and thought about it. Naruto would have been ashamed with him if he went to Orochimaru. Sasuke was not one to break the promise he made, so he refused. And needless to say, the sound Nins were pissed, and tried to force him, but luckily for him, the others wouldn't let him go that easily. There had been a couple of more attempts, but those were failures as well. Sasuke smirked, imagining Orochimaru in a pissed off mood. Sasuke had climbed the ranks quickly, from genin to Chuunin to Jounin to ANBU in about a year or so. Sasuke thought that Naruto would have been proud of him.

Sasuke stood up, picking up his mask as he glanced at the clock. It was almost ten. He sighed, putting the mask on his face. He was going on a mission and Tsunade wanted to give them the details in person- something about a possible threat to the village. Sasuke teleported away and appeared in her office. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, motioning him to sit down. He sat and then looked at the six others in the room. Sakura, rank Jounin was there as well as Neji, rank ANBU, Kiba, rank Jounin, Temari, rank Jounin, Kankuro, rank Jounin and then there was Gaara, rank Kazekage. For some reason, Gaara wanted to come on this mission and no-one decided to ask the Kage any questions. Tsunade cleared her throat and they looked at her, ready to receive their instructions. She shifted a folder on her desk and said,

"We have recently discovered a new village. I want you to go investigate and see if they are a possible threat, or a possible ally. I heard that this village has dealings with spirits, so tread very carefully- we do not know their strength yet. Do you understand? Good. Gaara's in charge, now go."

Sasuke frowned as he exited the room, thinking. Spirits? Did those kinds of things exist; they were only fairy tales, right?

Sasuke sighed as he entered his house, moving about, gathering the necessary items needed for the mission. He wondered if the village had any new jutsus he could copy and use against Itachi. He sighed, frustrated; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't locate his brother. It was like he had disappeared! And there were no more reports on the Akatsuki either. It was strange. Before Naruto's death, they had become active, but after his death, their actions had stopped altogether. Sasuke sighed. He had finished packing and went off to the area where they had agreed to meet before leaving. And he was the first one there. Great, he thought, now he had to wait. He squatted and looked at the ground, thinking. He had a feeling that on this mission, something big was going to happen, whether it was good or bad, he didn't know.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind him. Sasuke slowly turned his head to the left and saw Gaara looking at him with narrowed eyes. Sasuke stood up quickly and shrugged, saying,

"I was thinking. I have a feeling that something was going to happen."

Gaara was silent for a few moments and then said quietly,

"I have that same feeling. That is why I am going with you on this mission."

Sasuke nodded, but didn't reply. They stood in silence, waiting for the others to show up, which didn't take long. Gaara spoke up when they had all gathered,

"We are to enter the village and go to the temple, where we are to meet the head priest there. The head priest is the one in charge of the village."

"What's his name?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Hiroshi."

---------

Hiroshi sighed as he trudged along. He had just been to a nearby farm to help heal one of the sick farmhands. It tired him and right now he wanted a hot bath, a nice meal and then collapse on his bed. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a figure walking slowly towards him. It was a child. Concerned, Hiroshi approached the boy. The boy saw him and stopped, staring blankly at him. Hiroshi studied the boy. The boy looked to be thirteen years of age, even though he was small for his age. He had unusually bright blue eyes, and he had spiky blonde hair. But what caught Hiroshi's attention was the fact that he had three whisker like marks on each cheek. He wore a simple black t-shirt with gray trousers. He wore no shoes. Hiroshi thought of the boy as no threat, in fact he seemed too innocent to do any harm. He placed his hands on the boys shoulders and asked him,

"What is your name?"

The boy blinked at him and then said slowly,

"I don't know."

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't know, I don't remember."

Hiroshi felt pity for the boy. Something must have happened for him to forget his home, as well as his name. He smiled at the boy and said,

"You can stay with me if you want. Are you hungry?"

The boy smiled a smile that made the man's breathe catch. Such a beautiful smile! It made Hiroshi forget that he was tired and hungry and made him feel happy and warm. His smile widened and he held the boys hand.

"Come on, my house isn't that far."

The boy nodded and surprised Hiroshi by hugging him. Hiroshi smiled again; the boy was definitely an innocent.

-----------

Sasuke swore. Why did the village have to be so hidden! They had reached the destination, but they couldn't find the blasted place. They had already been looking for a week, and that alone didn't help Sasuke's mood. He was about to give up hope when Kiba shouted excitedly,

"I found it!"

Sasuke let out an explosive breath. About bloody time! Now all they had to do was find the temple within the village, and Sasuke so hoped that the villagers would help them, or he would snap. The feeling that something was going to happen hadn't left him, in fact it had gotten worse and he had gotten restless. Gaara, he noticed, was restless as well. Sasuke appeared next to Kiba and looked at the village below them. Needless to say, it didn't look like much. All the houses were plain and simple; the people were out doing their morning shopping. The biggest building was in the very heart of it and Sasuke assumed that it was the temple. He sighed, wishing for that feeling to disappear. Akamaru sniffed at the air and gave a soft whine. Kiba frowned.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Akamaru said that something smells familiar in this village, but he doesn't know what. He said that he hasn't smelled that in a long while." Was Kiba's confused answer. Everyone frowned, but shrugged it off.

"Let's go." Sasuke said impatiently.

-----------

Hiroshi smiled at the blonde boy before him. Hiroshi was watching as the boy sat in the garden by the pond reading a scroll. The blonde still hadn't remembered anything and that worried Hiroshi. As the head priest, Hiroshi had close contact with the spirits, and there was something about this boy, he could feel it. Since the boy seemed to have no name, He and his wife, Michiko, decided to call him Akio, which meant 'Bright boy'. Not only for his bright hair and eyes, but his seemingly bright personality. He seemed to be able to cheer anyone up, no matter what their mood. Everyone whom had met the boy loved him. The women would fuss over him and spoiled him. Hiroshi sighed, thinking that doing that would not be good, but the boy didn't seem affected by the attention he was receiving. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his office door. He turned to see Michiko smiling at him. She was a small women. She had a nicely shaped face that wasn't ugly, but not pretty either. Her soft brown eyes were kind, yet stern at the same time. She had her long curvy brown hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a simple skirt and top since she wasn't doing anything of particular importance, just looking after Akio, since she was the head priestess.

Hiroshi smiled at her and she said,

"The Konoha nins have arrived, along with some sand. They wish to talk to you."

Hiroshi smiled. So they had seen past the illusion that the spirits put up to protect their village.

"They must be strong Shinobi to be able to find their way into the village. Show them in."

"Hmm, yes." She said, before disappearing. Hiroshi sighed, glancing once at the boy in the garden before moving towards his study, and was greeted by seven shinobi, four leaf nins, three sand nins. He was confronted by a red haired sand Nin who said,

"I am Gaara, Kazekage. I assume that you are Hiroshi?"

"Yes I am."


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like this chapter

Chapter Three

Sakura was bored, very bored. She sat there as Gaara and Sasuke were talking to Hiroshi about a possible alliance between the two villages. Sakura wasn't interested. She looked at her nails, absently noticing that she had a broken nail. She sighed, wanting to go do something. She was distracted when Hiroshi's wife, Michiko walked in carrying a scroll. She smiled at Sakura and moved towards a cabinet, opening it and placing the scroll inside before closing it. Hiroshi looked at her and asked,

"Has Akio finished reading that one then?"

Michiko chuckled and said,

"No. He's more interested in feeding the fish."

Hiroshi raised and eyebrow and said,

"That's uncharacteristic of you- you've never let anyone else feed those fish."

"Well, how can you say 'No' to that face?"

"You have a point there, dear."

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a glance as Gaara frowned.

"Who's this Akio? I never knew that you had a son." Gaara said. Hiroshi waved a hand and said,

"No, he is not my son. He is a boy that I found a few weeks ago. He's very sweet, but I feel sorry for him."

"How so?" Sakura asked, interested.

"Well, he has no memories of who he is and where he came from, so I cannot send him home…poor child. We named him Akio as he's so bright and cheerful"

Michiko nodded and asked Sakura,

"Would you like to come and see him? You'll love him. I don't know anyone who doesn't love him."

Sakura nodded and stood up. Smiling, Michiko lead Sakura out of the study and through the house into the kitchen. Sakura looked out the door that led into the garden. She saw the boy, Akio, sitting beside the pond with his back to them. He had bright spiky blonde hair and Sakura was painfully reminded of Naruto. Michiko went out of the kitchen and went towards the blonde boy, Sakura close behind her; Michiko knelt beside the boy and shook his arm slightly. The boy looked at her, though Sakura still couldn't see his face.

"Akio, I want you to meet Sakura. She's a friend."

Akio the turned around and looked at Sakura, who stood, rooted to the spot, her mouth wide open. He hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes, staring wide eyed at the blonde boy in front of her. Michiko noticed this and frowned as Akio's expression showed one of innocent confusion.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" Michiko asked. Sakura did the only thing she could thing of at that moment- she screamed.

------------

Sasuke frowned, hearing Sakura's scream. He turned his head towards the sound and stood up hastily, worried for his teammate. Hiroshi frowned as he heard the scream and he said,

"She sounds upset by something, Go check on her." Sasuke wasted no time in running through the house and into the garden with the others behind him. He went straight up to Sakura, ignoring the boy and Michiko. She stood there crying with one hand pressed against her mouth.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

She didn't respond, but she lifted her free hand and pointed shakily. Sasuke followed the directed and froze; his eyes wide. He was staring at the blonde whiskered boy who was an exact copy of Naruto- spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes and three whisker marks on each tanned cheek. No wonder Sakura had screamed. Sasuke stared at the boy with wide eyes, as were the rest of his team. The boy looked very confused at this and looked at Michiko, and then to Hiroshi, who had just arrived at the scene. Hiroshi frowned slightly,

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" He asked. Sasuke thought of a few things that he could have said, but the only thing he did say was,

"He's dead!"

Hiroshi's eyebrows rose in surprise and he looked at Akio.

"He looks fine to me." Hiroshi said.

"No, that's not what I meant. He died seven years ago. That boy, his name is Naruto. I watched him die!"

Hiroshi looked a little shocked, as well as Michiko. Akio blinked and stared at the Nins. He then went and stood in front of Sasuke. He cocked his head and said,

"You hurt. I can feel your pain. Why do you hurt?" He even sounded like the dobe. Sasuke didn't say anything, but he continued to watch the boy warily, wondering if his eyes were deceiving me. Hiroshi sighed and said,

"Listen. I don't know how this boy could be your dead friend, but I will talk to the spirits and see what they have to say about this. I will not have you disrupting my village because a boy that I found looks like your dead friend. Go and wait in the study, I'll be back in a while. Michiko, make them something to eat." And with that, he exited the garden and they heard the front door shut heavily.

Michiko waved at them and said,

"Shoo, go into the study. You'll have your answers shortly."

She then turned to Akio/Naruto and asked,

"Would you like to help me, sweetheart?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically, reaching out and taking her hand. Shaken, Sasuke and the others returned to the study and sat in silence as they listened to the two in the kitchen. Sasuke took a few deep breaths and looked at the others. His eyes then rested on Gaara and he said,

"Looks like our feelings were right."

Gaara slowly nodded. Though you couldn't really tell, Gaara was just as shaken as the others. I mean¸ it's not every day you see a supposedly dead person walking and talking. Sakura blinked and asked,

"What feelings?"

"Gaara and I had some feeling that something was going to happen on this mission…it has."

"Oh."

They fell silent and waited for their food and for Hiroshi to return. The door of the study opened and Michiko walked in, trailed by Akio. They placed the trays' of food on the table as the others watched them. The boy yawned and climbed onto the sofa in between Sasuke and Sakura. He smiled at them and then laid his head on Sakura's lap with his legs on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke blinked and frowned lightly at this. Michiko chuckled and said,

"It seems he's taken a liking to you. He's never done that before." She then laughed again and exited the room. Sakura smiled sadly at the sleeping boy and stroked his hair, causing him to emit a sound like a purr. The others were looking at Akio and Neji said very quietly,

"He looks just like him, doesn't he?"

No one said anything, but everyone agreed with him. Just then the study door opened for a second time to reveal a slightly frowning Hiroshi. He closed the door behind him and ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, his Sharingan activating for a few seconds at the man. Hiroshi's frown deepened and he looked at Akio.

"Akio is indeed your friend…Naruto was his name?"

"How is it possible, he died and he looks no older then thirteen." Kiba voiced out, Akamaru barking in support.

"Well, the spirits didn't tell me much, but they told me this: Akio is very special and they couldn't afford to allow him to die at that time. They said that he still has things to do in the world. They kept him for seven years and then revived him. The side affects are that he hasn't grown any older and he has lost all his memories… including of all of you. They told me to tell you to take him back with you. They said that it is vital for him to remember everything as he can be very easily influenced by evil as he is so innocent. Will you take him with you?"

There was silence in the room, broken by Sasuke saying,

"Seven years ago, I thought I had lost the closest friend I have ever had. I wish to thank these spirits of yours for bringing him back. I am at their service."

Hiroshi smiled and said,

"If they need it, you will know. Take care of Akio, please."

"Of course we will." Sakura said indignantly, her eyes flashing dangerously. Hiroshi laughed and said,

"You are devoted friends. Thank you."

"No, thank you." Neji said quietly.

Hiroshi opened the door, saying.

"I'll go back Akio's things. You leave as soon as I have done. Consider us allies."

He walked out and they heard him talking to Michiko, though they could not hear the individual words.

Everyone turned and stared at the sleeping form of Naruto, feeling confused and somewhat happy. Naruto yawned and opened his eyes, looking up at Sakura.

"You're pretty." He said, smiling up at her, and she smiled back, tears in her eyes. The boy frowned and asked,

"Why are you crying? Are you upset?"

"No, I'm fine, Naruto."

"Naruto? Who's that?"

"It's you." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at the raven haired Nin and scratched his head.

"You know, I never really was comfortable with the name Akio. Naruto I like better, it sounds familiar." Sasuke's lip twitched in a smile and he chuckled lightly. Kiba nudged Neji and whispered,

"Can you believe it? He smiled and laughed! The worlds going to end!" Neji snorted and shook his head and Kiba laughed lightly.

Hiroshi came back in with a bag and said,

"Right. You're all set to go." Naruto looked at him and asked,

"Where are they going?"

"They are going home, and you're going with them."

"Why?"

"You need to. It will help you, trust me."

"Oh, okay!" He smiled and sat up, holding Sakura's hand. She blinked and smiled at him.

"Come on, I wanna go!" The blonde whined, caused the majority to chuckle at his antics.

---------------

Wow, three chaps in a day…must be a new record hehe


End file.
